Distraction
by StyleCreekBunnyCrenny
Summary: Kenny McCormick is desperately searching for a distraction, and Craig Tucker is his new target. Can he make this 'straight as a pin' boy fall into his arms? What happens when Craig is pushed over the edge? RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND SMUT {Review, Critique, Favorite, Enjoy:) Crenny Smut One-Shot. *Epilogue coming soon*}


**** Crenny One-Shot Smut. Hope it's decent :) Review if you have any comments are critiques. ** DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the South Park characters are settings. Matt Stone and Trey Park do :)**

**Kenny's POV**

This all started when the whole damn school caught me and Butters Stotch groping each other in the health room. Butters, being the naïve little schoolboy that he is, transferred schools. But I, being the pretentious prick that _I _am, chose to live with the fact that every asshole under the age of 18 knew I was a sucker for cock. Ha, see what I did there?

Anyways, Butters was my distraction I guess. He kept my horny levels in balance and my idiocy at a less drastic scale. Well, Butters is gone and I need a new distraction. This time is different though. I'm not going to pick the guy most likely to take it in the ass. My target will be someone who requires some effort.

I scanned the classroom several times before stopping on a particularly straight guy. Craig Tucker. He is definitely not someone that the average person would approach. Don't get me wrong, he is attractive, very attractive. He's just so mysterious and intimidating. Well, I'd say that I am pretty damn confident, so his intimidating façade won't stop me.

"Hey Craig," I beamed at him with an overfriendly smile. He just glared at me, thinking his dreamy gray stare would scare me off. His eyes were gorgeously sad, and looked like they had seen hell and back.

"McCormick," he muttered under his breath. He stormed away while simultaneously flipping me off, but I decided to trail after him. Making my appearance obviously by adding a skip to my step.

"So Craig. How are doing on this fine snowy day?" I said with a chipper tone in my voice. He glared at me, though less harsh than before. His eyes and brow softened a little more. Even if just for a second, he seemed like he was trying to read me.

"What the hell do you want McCormick? I'm not into cock, so get that shit out of your perverted mind alright?" He growled. I was not going to back down, no way. Even if this isn't some act, I will not put up with Craig's bottled up shit anymore.

"Hey hey hey, just some friendly conversation. No tricks don't worry Craig. I'm just interested in your day is all," I pleaded sweetly. But, he just rolled his eyes at me. He knows how to piss me off, specifically, by not making me the center of attention.

"My day was dandy, now fuck off before I make you," he fumed between his teeth. Damn he was sexy when he was pissed, I'm so not done with this.

"What are you going to Craig? Maybe I'll just stick around to find out," I said. I jumped a bit when he stopped and turned around to face me.

"Don't. Push. Me. McCormick." Oh hell yeah, I was so going to push him. "Or else…?"

I was totally thrown off guard when he shoved me roughly into the snow-covered cement, knocking the wind out my lungs. I groaned and inhaled sharply at the pain. He actually shoved me. Whatever, everyone's a little gay, and even if Craig's homosexuality is buried 1,000 miles away, I am going to dig it out. So shove me all you want Craig Tucker, you're going to be mine.

I brushed the snow off my over-worn orange parka and shivered when some of it melted and touched my skin. Over the past few years, I've grown accustom to wearing my hood down. I guess it was like my security blanket I eventually grew out of. But, I still love the thing and wear it all the time.

It was pretty dark when I decided to make a stop at Kyle's. He always offers me food and a warm shower, luxuries that are not provided often in the McCormick residence. I walked up the concrete porch steps and wiped my brown boots on the tattered welcome mat.

"Hey Ken!" Kyle smiled and practically dragged me into his home. I took off my gloves and combed my fingers through my hair. I felt a warm wetness under fingers, just above my neck.

"Shit…" I mumbled to myself. There was blood on my hand. I must have hit my head pretty hard out there. I felt the bleeding area throb beneath my fingers, which made me shudder.

I was still lingering in entrance of the house while Kyle had whisked off to the kitchen to grab us something to eat. "Hey Ky? Do you guys have a first aid kit? I fell outside and banged the back of my head." I heard him shout from the kitchen, "Ouch, I'll pull out some stuff!"

Kyle returned with a moist towel and some peroxide. He dragged me into the bathroom and pushed me down onto the porcelain toilet seat. He was such a great friend. He was the only one who cared about why and how I was doing, not just who or what.

"Ok turn around, I need to clean off your head." He said with a doctor-ish tone to his voice. I bent my neck forward and flinched when the pain started to kick in. He continued to rub the area and I kept making pained noises.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm almost done!" He finished up in a few seconds and cleaned up the towels along with the other stuff.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's go play Xbox or something," Kyle suggested. I just nodded my aching head and followed him up the carpeted stairs to his bedroom.

We spent the remainder of the night playing more video games and trash talking Cartman. After a few hours Kyle let me crash on his couch, I didn't really feel like going back home. It didn't matter anyway I haven't slept. I can't stop thinking about fucking Craig.

**Craig's POV**

Fucking Kenny McCormick is so aggravating. He is cute, blonde, fit, tall, and so much more. He's very out gay, me on the other hand, fuck no. I've never told anyone _anything_ EVER about my sexuality. People just assume that I am straight, so I have made the smart and safe choice of keeping it that way.

UGH! Kenny just makes it 50 times more difficult to suppress my feelings. I mean come on! What I am supposed to do when a fucking blonde-haired blue-eyed heartthrob flirts with me? So, how do I choose to deal with this shit? I bully him.

I don't even know why. I'm just an asshole I guess. He is a really sweet guy, but he will ruin everything if any hint of a rumor about me being gay escapes his lips. Oh God now I'm thinking about his lips.

Anyway, I have chosen the pussy escape by turning my lust for the guy into hate. I always regret it when I hurt him. But I am NOT taking ANY chances. No. Fucking. Way.

I walked down the hallway of the school that I hate, alongside the people I hate, and breathing the fucking air that I hate. McCormick. Dammit not him again.

"Hey Craig, although I appreciated the drama of the shove, could you mind _not _making me bleed? Thanks," he said with his obvious sarcasm. I immediately felt the guilt creeping over me.

"Fuck off," I spat at him. Why am I such a dick? He frowned jokingly and just kept on badgering me. I wasn't listening though, I was just watching through my peripheral vision. I can't take it anymore, I'm gonna be an asshole so I don't have to deal with these stupid emotions and shit.

For the same pussy ass reasons, I made the idiotic decision to turn lust, once again, into rage. I knocked the textbooks out of his hands, pushed him roughly against the locker, and just walked away teeming with shame. I want to turn around. I want to give him a hand. But I cant. I won't.

I heard a silent sob from behind and wanted to cry myself, but my walls just reinforced themselves, making sure that no emotion escapes from my stupid stoic exterior.

**Kenny's POV**

UGH! Craig is not giving in. Butters was _so_ much easier to coax. Not even my fake sympathy sob is cracking his icy shell. Fuck that shit, I'm getting off my ass and doing something about this.

"CRAIG! STOP!" I yelled, after spotting his familiar blue chullo out of the crowd. This just made him walk faster. He practically growled and slammed the door to the classroom open with his fist. I told you he was fucking sexy when he was pissed.

I pulled myself together and followed him into the empty classroom, which reeked of teens and boredom, two scents I have grown to despise. He was fiddling angrily with his phone and slamming his palm against the chalkboard when he dropped it. He noticed me and kicked the desk beside him.

"Get out of here fag," he screamed at me. I mean, shoving and pushing whatever, but he is honestly just starting to piss _me_ off.

"What the hell is your problem Craig?" he raised his fist as if to punch and clenched it so hard his knuckles turned white.

I closed my and scrunched my nose preparing for the blow, but instead he just shoved me with a hard force against the wall and walked off.

Before he got the chance to run out on me, I grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the center of the empty room. "NO Craig! You are NOT going to run away from me! Not this time!"

Growling again he said, "What the hell do you want from me McCormick? Just leave me the fuck alone you fucking faggot!"

Ok, now I am livid with this kid. Who does he think he is calling me that? I haven't done one predatory action or move on him. Fuck Craig!

I got a little closer sending him into some sort of rage. "D-Don't fucking push me McCormick, don't FUCKING push me!" He raised his fist closer to my face this time. "My name is KENNY by the way, and what are you gonna do this time Craig, hit me? Do it!

"What? You want to hit me? I know you do! DO IT! HIT ME! FUCKING HIT ME!" He still hasn't dropped his fist and his eyes were confusing me. "HIT ME DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T PUNCH THE GAY OUT OF ME! JUST LIKE I CAN'T PUNCH THE IGNORANT HOMOPHOBE OUT OF YOU!"

**Craig's POV**

He is sending me off the fucking edge right now! Did he really just ask me to hit him? I mean, if I don't he might suspect that something is up, but if I do-wait wait wait I can't hit him what am I even thinking!?

My fist is still raised and then Kenny yelled, "HIT ME DAMMIT! YOU CAN'T PUNCH THE GAY OUT OF ME! JUST LIKE I CAN'T PUNCH THE IGNORANT HOMOPHOBE OUT OF YOU!"

Fuck it. I grabbed his face and kissed him, although it wasn't very passionate. It was one-sided and very powerful and hard. Not bad, just not good either. A tear ran down my face, which never, I repeat _never _happened, and I stormed out of the room, mortified.

**Kenny's POV**

What. The. Actual. Fuck. Just. Happened?

I have to tell someone, someone I trust, but who? BINGO!

"KYLE! Let's go to your house I need to tell you something and it's really really important so come on come on come on," I spewed out the words without pausing and grabbed Kyle's hand, running toward his house. I could trust Kyle, he has kept all of my personal secrets, he's just _that_ guy ya' know?

Once I flung his bedroom door open I shut it and made sure nobody could listen in. "What is this all about Ken," said Kyle with an intrigued yet concerned look.

"Okay… so ever since Butters left, I have been 'pursuing' someone else. Craig Tucker." Kyle just laughed, but then motioned for me to continue.

"Anyways, we were in an empty classroom, things got heated, he was about to punch me, but then BAM! He kissed me and ran off!"

Kyle sat there processing what he had just heard for moment. He took off his green hat and orange coat and sat on his bed.

"Seriously," he muttered, and I responded quickly, "Yes seriously! I swear! DAMN I'm good!" We both just laughed.

"I really think that you should go and talk to him Ken." Kyle had a good heart, and he knew that I had one too, deep down. I moaned and left his room, hesitantly stumbling toward the Tucker house.

**Craig's POV**

Oh fuck what did I just do? I slammed by bedroom door shut and collapsed on my unmade bed. I heard a soft knock on my door. "Craig?" My heart just sank, Kenny.

I didn't respond, knowing he would barge in anyway, which he did. "C-can we talk?" He stuttered out. I just sat up not saying a word, agreeing I guess.

"Craig, are you gay?" I groaned and stood up, walking toward my bathroom pacing at the question.

"You don't have to be so blocked off to everyone. I used to be _juuust_ like you, but I slowly began letting people in. You can let me in Craig."

He's so sweet and caring. I've known him for almost 10 years now, but we don't even_ know_ each other. Weird. Maybe I should just let someone in. I'll just let Kenny past one wall, that's all.

"Yes." I answered his question. Yes. Funny, I never admitted it out loud. It sounds so natural. I stopped my pacing, but I was still facing the opposite direction of Kenny. I felt him move closer toward me.

"Do you like anyone in particular?" The air was thickening and I choked out an answer. "Y-yes."

I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck, making the hair on my body stand. It took me a minute to realize that there was hardly any space between us now.

All of the urges I have bottled up are quickly rushing to my surface, breaking through me wall by wall, like the bursting of a dam. He slid his hands around me hips and pulled me in closer, still behind me. I could feel his growing cock press up against my ass.

I have hooked up with girls before, but I have never felt so much sexual tension or so much arousal in my life. Kenny slid his hand up my t-shirt and began tracing my body with his cool fingers. I can't even take this anymore. He started nipping at my neck making me moan softly.

I grabbed his wrists and turned myself around, pushing him onto the bed, I walked passed him, locked my door and blasted music so no one would hear us.

"Craig, you better get the fuck over here or else!" I smirked and walked to the bed pulling myself over him. I stayed there for a second, hovering over his face, admiring his features. The way his dirty blonde hair peeked out from under his hood; the way his blue eyes glimmered at my grey ones, staring deep into my soul; the way he bit his lip every once in a while. He really was a beautiful guy. Not in a feminine way though, just in a general way.

I timidly glided my calloused hand up Kenny's shirt, caressing his smooth skin. "Take it off," he whispered into my ear. I nodded and pulled of the blonde's shirt and threw it on the ground beside his parka.

Kenny pulled off my shirt as well, revealing my pale chest, with old razor scars scattered along my lower abdomen and all over my arms, which was embarrassing, because I was a cutter in middle and some of high school. These marks remind me of the pain I felt every day, but Kenny traced the scars with his fingers, looking at every one of them.

I pulled back a little in shame, but he pulled me back in. "You're beautiful Craig, don't feel ashamed. These scars, even though they were a part of something bad, they should remind you of what you've been through, and what you have to live for." He smiled and kissed me, but for the first time not sexually, just affectionately.

But things picked up again and we just continued our passion.

**Kenny's POV**

This was a lot for just one hour. He hates me. He kisses me. He wants me. I had no intention of him actually admitting to anything, I thought this was just going to be a waste of maybe 2 or 3 months of flirting. But no, this was turning into something else. Does he want a relationship with me? I don't mind, I guess I'll try to make him as comfortable with coming out as possible.

Before I knew it, we were shirtless, making out on his bed. I was getting antsy, so I reached up for his belt buckle which made him twitch and moan in my mouth. I smiled into _his_ mouth and flung his belt off to the side.

I slowly worked at his button and zipper. He helped and pulled his legs out of the rest of his jeans. He wore boxers, hmm, I always pictured Craig in briefs. Anyway, he fumbled with my belt until we were both in just our boxers, our erections very prominent.

To my surprise, Craig moved his hand from my nipple down to the band of my boxers and began maneuvering his hand down then around my cock. I groaned in his mouth when he began moving his hand up and down my shaft.

He pulled my boxers off completely, and shifted his head to the lower half of my body.

"McCorm-I mean Kenny. I've never done this before." It almost made my heart melt when he said this, he was so new to the world of boys, so new to me.

"It's ok, let me go first then." I pulled off Craig's boxers as well and crawled on top of him. I kissed him and brushed the raven hair off of his sharp face, examining his stunning features.

This is definitely not my first time giving a blowjob, but for some reason, I wanted it to be the best he's ever and will ever experience.

I dragged my tongue over ever part of Craig's cock, holding down his hips. "Ah McCormick!" I grabbed his large shaft in my hand and squeezed. "That's Kenny to you, Tucker." I smirked and continued my pleasing of Craig. He moaned, "_Kenny!"_

With that, I took all of Craig into my mouth. I felt his fingers tangling themselves in my dirty blonde hair, the pulling sensation extremely pleasing to me. I bobbed my head and started sucking harder. I released and began licking the head with my skilled tongue.

"Nnngh! Kenny!" Craig was putty in my hands, or mouth I guess. I slowly went down on him and forgot to hold down his hips. I let him buck his hips into my mouth.

Usually I never let my partner take control, but being face fucked was surprisingly satisfying. "K-Kenny I gonna come!" I sucked hard and he grabbed my hair roughly again, shooting cum into the back of my throat. I downed the warm liquid with ease and leaned up to kiss him.

"My turn to make you come, Kenny." The sultry sound of his voice made me melt. Craig met his lips with mine one last time before crawling on top of me.

**Craig's POV**

Obviously I was nervous. I've never had a dick anywhere near my mouth. I'm ready for this though, It's McCormick after all.

My mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, slowly moving down. The feeling had Kenny's moaning loudly, his hands fisting my hair and pulling on it tightly.

My warm mouth moved up and down while my hand wrapped around the base of his cock, squeezing a little for extra pressure. It was too much for Kenny, especially when I seemed to stretch even further down his cock until the tip was practically touching my throat.

I breathed in out of my nose, making sure that I am giving him ecstasy. "Fuck Craig, are you sure you've never done this before" Kenny panted. I murmured deliciously around his cock and the vibrations sent pleasure shooting around Kenny.

I made sexual sounds to excite him; after about a year of watching gay porn every Friday night, it had taught me that men love hearing erotic moans from their partner, even if they are just for the effect. "_C-Craig!"_

With that, Kenny shoved his cock deep down my throat cumming hard. I swallowed the strange but delicious white liquid and collapsed next to the blonde.

"That was fun," I said winking at the exhausted boy next to me. He pressed his lips against mine one more time before clothing himself again.

I did the same and also shut off the music I forgot about. "Yeah, we should do that again sometimes." I put a hand on his slender but firm waist and pulled him closer.

"How's tomorrow sound?" He brushed his hands through my hair and down my cheek.

"Like a plan."

We kissed again and I watched him walk away, enjoying the view.

****Thanks to whoever reads this. Haha I suck at writing smut so here's my best Crenny… Review and favorite Thanks :P****


End file.
